Dating Denial
by SaidbhinLuch
Summary: Daniel thought that people would've believed him when he said 'it wasn't a date'... Oh Daniel, you should know your friends better then that. Humour abounds, with hints of S/J and D/V.


**Yes, this is a tag to Momento Mori, I couldn't help myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam opened her door and was presented with a very bedraggled Daniel she stepped back and tidied away her BDU's. She looked round and was surprised to see Daniel sticking his head out her door and looking around suspiciously before shutting the door quickly. He rested against back against the door, breathing heavily.

She sat down on the side of her bed and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. Her phone buzzed and as Daniel seemed to be in a state of shock or sheer abject fear, she checked the message. Given his lack of attention, Sam let the evil little grin play about her features for a moment.

'Everyone thinks that Vala and I are dating.' Sam's eyebrows lifted in anticipation of more, judging by Daniel's own surprise at her lack of surprise.

She pursed her lips and waited for him expand as his jaw dropped slightly.

'I- ah- _seriously?_' The usually ever so articulate man seemed to be at a complete loss for words as he looked at her. Sam was trying her best to put forward an innocent facade and was struggling to do so.

'Seriously.' She parroted jokingly and waiting for the reaction that was bound to be hilarious. Daniel stepped away from the door and began pacing up and down her quarters.

'But why?'

'Everyone thinks you went on a date, which usually leads to _dating_...In most situations at the very least, hence the jump to "you and Vala".' She commented tilted her head, smiling lightly whilst making air quotations , knowing how much Daniel would be irritated by it.

As predicted, Daniel aimed what, she surmised, was supposed to be a vicious glare, but given the circumstances, she couldn't help but laugh.

'You're supposed to-' He gestured vaguely at her and she just looked at him unsure as to what he expected.

'Be...?'

'Understanding I guess?' At this Sam just turned her head, looking at him sceptically and in amazement.

'Understanding? You expected _me_ to be understanding of this _NON_-situation that you're baffled by? After all the crap you put me and Jack through?'

After almost eight years of badgering, poking, prodding, unsolicited advice and unrelenting commentary, Daniel Jackson for the first time looked ashamed and remorseful.

It was somehow undercut by the fact that she was sure that he was only feeling like this, as it was now biting him in the ass.

Daniel was now sitting next to her with his glasses dangling in one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose. Sam couldn't help but smile gleefully at the change in position and she looked at Daniel mischievously.

Oh the havoc she could and probably would wreck.

* * *

'To Vala Mal Doran.' Teal'c raised his glass of root beer in a salute to the beaming woman sitting to his left.

'Yes, to _me!_' Vala chimed in, causing Cam to shake his head and lean over towards her.

'You don't salute yourself.' He muttered looking around warily for the waitress and Vala just looked confused.

'Why not?'

'Well...' Cam trailed off and looked over at Sam and Daniel looking for an explanation. Sam turned to Daniel and was shocked to see him looking bewildered by the question.

'Just is, Vala it's a thing, just go with it.'

'Fancy that, Daniel Jackson _avoiding_ a long winded explanation of something inane and innocuous. Good lord what has happened to the universe?' A voice cut into the conversation, causing Daniel to grown loudly and Sam to start laughing.

'General O'Neill?' Cam looked totally stunned by his sudden appearance and Teal'c just looked at Sam with barely noticeably narrowed eyes. Daniel, alas, had discerned the tiny exchange and stared at Sam accusingly. Vala at this point was leaning forward, her head bouncing back and forth from Jack to Daniel to Sam and back again.

'You rang him?'

'Of course she did.' Jack slid in next to her signalling a passing waitress for another beer and smirking at his friend.

'Anyway, this isn't about me. This is about the latest addition to the team.' He nodded at Vala, who grinned back with a slightly surprised Cheshire smile.

'To Vala.' They chorused, and she practically vibrated with glee as they lifted their glasses.

'For all your eccentricities, Earth things are pretty neat.' She commented idly picking up her alarmingly pink drink and fiddling with the umbrella.

'Neat?' Jack looked at Sam, who shrugged, and watched as Vala bit her lip as she watched them.

'I like saying it. Thank you for coming by the way.' Jack smiled at her nodding, before shrugging and waving off her thanks.

'No worries, now what is this I hear about a date with our dear Daniel Jackson?' Vala's Cheshire grin amplified a few notches as Daniel glared at Jack and she winked obviously at the irate man.

* * *

'Samantha!' Sam turned to see Vala bounding down the corridor, pigtails flying free and beyond ecstatic. She skidded to a halt in front of her and beamed, before handing her a cup of coffee. She smiled and turned back to her initial directionality and watched in amusement as the bubbly woman skipped alongside her.

'Thanks Vala.'

'Teal'c told me that it was customary for team members to bring each other coffee and/or food. I'm trying to be a good team player.' Sam smiled as Vala nodded emphatically at her and they stopped outside Daniels office.

'One question, did you bring an extra cup?'

'Oh you mean for General Jack! Yeah! He seems cool.'

'That's good. Otherwise...' Sam trailed off and Vala looked at her in confusion, balancing the remaining coffee cups, how she hadn't spilled some already with her bouncing, was beyond Sam.

'You'll learn soon enough.' She grinned as she opened the door to Daniels' office and saw that the two men were squabbling. Not that she was surprised by that at all.

'Yes.'

'No!'

'_Yes!'_

'_No!'_

'Daniel, yes!'

'No Jack, definitely not!'

Vala turned and looked at Sam quizzically as she took the cardboard coffee holder and placed it on the desk, watching as both men snagged their coffees and glared at one another. Both women sat down, Vala on the bench behind Daniel, after he hastily snatched his glasses out of the way, and Sam on the spare seat. Jack was behind Sam and she leaned back and looked back up at him, and he watched her carefully. Vala was leaning forward and watching them, eyes wide in curiousity, taking in every detail.

A few minutes passed with Sam idly taking sips of coffee and glancing between the two men, waiting for one of them to break.

'So what are you two arguing about?' She broke the silence, crossing her legs at the ankle and watched as Daniel blushed violently and Jack smirk triumphantly.

'Never mind, I think I already know.' At this declaration Daniel groaned, resting his forehead against one of his many volumes. Vala's eyes narrowed and she carefully watched the reactions of the other three, before tilting her head and an indecipherable wash over her features.

'Am I supposed to figure this out on my own?' Jack nodded and arched an eyebrow at her, watching her bit her lip and smile slightly.

'One of the annoying little features of being a part of the SG-1 family, get used to it Space Pirate. Soon it'll be you in the spotlight.' She beamed in response and skipped out of the room knocking into Daniel and saying something about talking to her Muscles.

'Space Pirate?' Daniel asked in confusion and staring at Jack warily, Sam herself was looking back at him waiting for the argument to recommence.

'Space Monkey needs a suitable partner in crime.' At this Daniel spluttered dramatically, the blush burning even stronger causing Sam to start giggling loudly.

'I think _somebody's _got a crush!' Jack sang down at Sam, winking obviously and grinning broadly.

'Oh yes I do!' He noted just to add insult to injury and Daniel visibly bristled and was clearly unable to speak for a few moments.

'_No. I . Don't.'_ He just about managed to spit out, and Sam couldn't be sure if the redness radiating from his neck up to his face was from embarrassment or anger anymore.

'Then why'd you take her on a fancy date?' Jack looked down at Sam for her opinion and she nodded in agreement before turning to the bamboozled scientist. She shot Jack an impish look and they both looked at Daniel with the same knowing expressions.

'It wasn't a _date_.' He enunciated slowly and a little bit too deliberately to be taken seriously.

'Of course it wasn't Danny.' Jack patted his shoulder and they both nodded at him patronisingly.

* * *

**Okay, so there have been a LOAD of stories based on the little non-date in this episode, but I just couldn't help myself. Once this popped into my head it demanded to be let out and about. Also I love Vala, she's such a fun character, I only wish we had a Jack and Vala conversation in the show. It would have been brillant!**

**I should have an update for Knights by the weekend, nearly finished the latest chapter now, but I've reached a little block. Hoping I can jump over it after my next exam.**

**But please enjoy, this little bit of goofiness, it's nice to be back to it!**

**Thanking you all in advance!**


End file.
